Severa Jerand
Severa Jerand (セレナッェランド, Kibishi Jerando) Appearance Severa is an attractive young woman with long, blonde hair that covers one side of her face and is usually tied in a bun that leads into a ponytail. Unlike her Grandfather she possesses green colored eyes, a trait said to be passed down from her parents, despite no current members of the Guild ever meeting them. It should be noted that despite Severa's young age, she is very well-endowed, a trait that she willingly uses to charm the men around her in order to get away. Her clothes are mostly elegant and black with frills and white quillings, thus resembling elegant gothic lolita fashion. Her primary outfit consists of a black dress with the aforementioned frills, long black gloves that rise all the way up past her elbows, and long knee-high black socks. Severa also wears black leather flats with a golden buckle located on the top to keep them secured. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Parasol: Severa carries around with her a pink parasol wherever she goes, adding to everyday girl charm. However, within this parasol, Severa stores a thin, yet incredibly sharp blade that she uses in conjunction with her Magnetism Magic in order to combat opponents as the blade itself acts as a magnet. She can also use the parasol itself to block incoming spells as the cloth it is made from is enchanted with defensive charms, however, it usually breaks after blocking one or two spells. Magic and Abilities Magnetism Magic A Magic learned from her Grandfather that allows her to manipulate Magnetic Waves. Oddly enough, although most users of this magic have ease in mastering the use of magnetic waves to attract opponents for easier attacks and repelling those that have gotten too close while having difficulties mastering the use of maintaining the attraction properties over their Iron Sand, the opposite holds true for Severa. She has displayed almost an innate aptitude for manipulating Iron Sand, using it with little visible effort. In order to make up for her lack of ability to use more basic spells, Severa will coat her blade in the Iron Sand and use it to make contact with the opponent somewhere on their body, causing the Iron Sand to latch on and cause the opponent's body to become magnetic. Once she has done so, her blade acts as a natural magnet, drawing her toward her opponent at rapid speeds when she chooses, allowing her to almost never miss a strike and deal considerable damage to her foes. Spells Iron Sand Sword (砂鉄剣, Satetsuken): Using her Magnetic Magic, Severa is able to form a sword to fight off opponents. By continously gathering iron sand, Severa is able to lengthen the blade into a whip at will. By making the sand particles of the blade vibrate, she can dramatically increase the weapon's cutting power into something resembling that of a chainsaw. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Citizen of Fiore Category:Yggdrasil Category:Yggdrasil Mage Category:Magnetism Magic User